


April Fool

by SwanBot



Series: Swanbot Collection [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanBot/pseuds/SwanBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan are sick of Brian pulling pranks around the office, so they decide to get some sweet revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whtevrhpnd2mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/gifts).



> Based on this Tumblr Prompt by whtevrhpnd2mary (whtevrhpnd2mary.tumblr.com):  
> Polybomb, Arin and Dan want to wipe the smirk off of Brian's face/put his smug ass in its place. Why/how is up to you, it can go so many ways... ;)

“God, his snores sound like a garbage disposal trying to deepthroat a fork,” Arin grimaced as he and Dan left the bedroom where Brian had fallen asleep. They were all working hard on brainstorming for the next Starbomb album. To be honest, they were all worn out. They had returned from SXSW a week or so ago and Dan had finally gotten over the con crud.

“I know. Be glad you only have to room with him for Starbomb shit. He sleeps like a fucking rock, too.” Dan closed the door and they both flopped onto the couch in the living room.

“Yeah. He’s been such a shit lately. Especially with all the pranks he’s been pulling. I can’t believe he shook up all the Perrier… He even got to Vernon’s La Croix.”

“He mixed up my tea, too. He knows how serious I am about my damn tea.” Dan grumbles and runs his hands through his mop of hair. “He switched my green with my chamomile so I almost fell asleep when we were signing CDs.”

“Good thing April Fool’s Day is coming up soon. We’ll get to him before he can get to anyone else. He’s gotta be gearing up for something big,” Arin smirked at Dan and raised an eyebrow.

“Go on…” Dan turned and propped his elbow against the back of the couch.

“Well…” Arin leaned in and whispered his genius plan.

“Arin! You devious minx. That’s perfect!” Dan giggled and grinned.

“I think we’ll have a little sleepover on March 31st. And then we’ll get him good,” Arin let out a fake malevolent laughter.

They would not be mean or cruel to Brian. Well, maybe a little cruel. Their plan would eventually be satisfying for Brian, just not right away. The three of them had been  _ involved _ since MAGfest. This elevation of their relationship gave Arin and Dan the leverage they needed for their plan to be successful. The plan began with Dan and Arin posing for some suggestive selfies to text to Brian. They showcased Brian’s favorite features of both of them: Arin’s arms and Dan’s stomach. 

The last one they sent read, “ _ Sleepover tonight? Your place? We have something special for you.” _ and showed the both of them lying together in bed, completely naked and pressed up against each other.

Arin received a response from Brian: “ _ Are you looking to spoil me? I think I can fit you in… if you can fit me in. ;)”  _ Arin could imagine Brian’s smirk and eyebrow wiggle. He doesn’t suspect a thing.

Dan and Arin showed up at Brian’s place a little after dinner time. They ordered some takeout and watched movies on Netflix. Brian sat between them and they all snuggled together. Every once in awhile either Dan or Arin would  _ accidentally _ brush against his lap, eliciting an inhale of breath from him. The movie they were watching ended and the screen rolled back to the menu. Brian yawned and stretched against the couch, putting his arms around them both and pulling them in close. 

“So are you two taking me to bed or what?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Arin turned to Dan. Dan nodded, smirking ever so slightly. Dan stood up and offered his hand to Brian, pulling him up off the couch. Dan pulled him close and kissed his lips, tenderly, but with a bit of heat. Arin moved to Brian’s back, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist.    


“We have a special surprise for you. We think you’re gonna like it,” Arin sing-songed into his ear. Brian hummed into the kiss, then broke away.

“Oh? Well then, I’m all yours,” Brian said and Dan grabbed the small bag they dropped at the door when they came in. Arin spun Brian around and kissed him fiercely, forcing Brian to start walking backwards toward the bedroom. In transit, Arin pulled Brian’s t-shirt off and threw it on the floor.

“I’ve been waiting for this since you sent those pictures, you know. I knew you had something planned,” Brian’s voice was gravelly against Arin’s lips. They made their way to the bedroom and Arin pushed Brian onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Dan followed closely behind with the bag.

“We’re going to try something new tonight,” Arin said as Dan approached with silk ties.

“You can keep these when we’re done with you. They’re nice,” Dan took one of Brian’s arms and tied his wrist to the headboard, making sure it kept him in place, but wasn’t tight enough to hurt him.

“Surprises, surprises…” Brian cooed and willingly gave up his other arm. Arin kissed and sucked at Brian’s neck. 

“And  _ le pièce de résistance _ ,” Dan said as he slid a blindfold over Brian’s eyes.

“A bit of sensory deprivation, too? You guys know my birthday isn’t until later in the month right?” Brian moaned quietly as Arin’s mouth moved to his chest, peppering kisses over his collarbones.

“Oh, we know. We just want to take care of our favorite ninja,” Dan moved to the foot of the bed.

“But ,  _ Dan _ , Ninja Jim is dead,” Brian snorted. Arin took the opportunity to bite into Brian’s chest. “Arin!” He hissed.

“Sorry, Daddy, did that hurt?” Arin murmured against Brian’s skin. 

“Surprised me. You two are getting kinkier than normal. I like it,” Brian licked his lips.

“Hop up, Big Cat. There are way too many clothes on right now,” Dan said from the foot of the bed.

“You’re right, Dan. We should fix that,” Arin said as he climbed off Brian, intentionally rubbing against his dick. Dan pulled off Brian’s socks and Arin unbuttoned Brian’s jeans and slid them down and off. Arin threw the jeans on the floor and they landed with a _ thump _ . This left Brian in only his green plaid boxers. Brian was already at hard with Dan and Arin teasing him all night. 

“Now, Brian. You are not allowed to come until we say so, got it?” Arin moved to Brian’s side.

“That’s right, we are your masters tonight,” Dan said, voice low. He ran his hand over Brian’s chest.

“Yes, sirs!” Brian confirmed, almost jubilantly. 

“Ah, ah. Don’t get too excited. We haven’t even gotten to the special part yet,” Arin chided.

“Ready?” Dan whispered to Arin. Arin nodded. They began to move in tandem, running their fingers against Brian’s skin, one on either side. They touched and kissed everywhere. Everywhere except for Brian’s dick. With each consecutive movement, Brian’s breaths turned to groans then turned to moaning.

“Guys,  _ please _ … Please touch me,” Brian whimpered.

“We  _ are  _ touching you…” Dan whispered against Brian’s ear.

“Is there somewhere specific you want us to touch?” Arin whispered in Brian’s other ear, emphasizing the “-ch” at the end. Brian shuddered.

“My cock…  _ Please _ ,” Brian was almost whining. Dan and Arin looked at each other and tried to stifle their giddiness.

“I don’t know Dan, what do you think?” Arin sat up.

“I don’t know, Arin. Brian has been  _ very  _ naughty the last few days with all of his mischief in the office,”  Dan started the performance of their prank.

“You’re right, Dan. I don’t think he deserves it. I think we should go watch The Last Unicorn on Netflix and leave Brian to think about what he’s done.” Arin got off the bed. Brian tried to hide a sob.

“No… Guys… I…” Brian stammered.

“Let’s go, Arin!” Dan got off the bed and they walked toward the door. Arin turned the knob and they pretended to go out of the room. Arin shut the door with a slam.

“Dan…! Arin…? Guys? Aw, don’t leave me like this, you assholes!” Brian called out and struggled against the ties on his wrists. “I promise I won’t do any more pranks... Unless it’s ones we do together!” Dan and Arin waited a minute or so, listening to Brian curse and wail.

“You promise? 100%? No April Fool’s Day pranks besides the ones we planned for the channels?” Dan said from the door.

“Yes! I promise. You guys don’t even have to finish me off. Just untie me and I’ll go take care of myself,” Brian sighed.

“Arin, do you think Brian has atoned for his sins?” Dan asked.

“I think so, Dan. Do you think he deserves any more punishment?” Arin asked.

“Nah. Let’s finish what we started,” Dan said as he approached Brian and took the blindfold off.   “Sorry, Bri, but we were really sick of your shit.”

“Yeah, I maybe went a little overboard,” Brian admitted.

“C’mere, Sexy Kitten. Let’s give Brian a show like we promised,” Arin gestured to Dan with his finger. Dan strutted over to Arin and took hold of the bottom of Arin’s t-shirt. They started to undress each other, never breaking eye contact with Brian.

“You guys are so mean,” Brian grunted. Arin and Dan looked at each other after they were both stark naked and grinned. 

“Brian, don’t touch my Perrier again,” Arin ran his fingers into Dan’s hair and kissed him roughly.

“Or my damn tea,” Dan said as he pulled away from the kiss briefly, then returned to Arin’s mouth.

“Yes, sirs,” Brian sighed, finally defeated. 

Arin and Dan moved to Brian, one on either side of his hips. They pulled his boxers over his feet and Dan tossed them aside. Brian was finally free and stiffer than either one of them had ever seen. Dan locked eyes with Brian and took the head into his mouth. Brian let out an unbridled moan and pressed his head back into the pillow it was resting on. Arin smirked at Dan and wrapped his hand around the base of Brian’s shaft. They were only working him for about a minute until Brian couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m g-gonna…” Brian stuttered.

“Nope. We didn’t say,” Arin said matter-of-factly. Brian choked out a sob. “Just kidding, you can come.” 

Dan moved his mouth to one side of Brian’s cock, while Arin took the other. Brian climaxed and coated the two in hot come. When Brian was finished, panting and sweating on the bed, Dan and Arin took one last turn sucking the last drops from him. The two sat up and Dan giggled.

“You’re a fucking mess, Arin,” he said as he ran a finger through the come dripping down Arin’s chin.

“ _ You’re  _ a fucking mess!” Arin grabbed Dan’s finger and licked the come off it. 

“I hate you guys so much. I have to admit… you are evil geniuses,” Brian panted. Dan and Arin high fived. They moved to the Brian’s wrists and untied them. Brian sat up and took both of them one by one and kissed them, ignoring the gross mess they all were.

“Let’s get cleaned up and I’ll make some popcorn. The Last Unicorn sounds good,” Brian smiled.

They got cleaned up, dressed and returned to the couch. They snuggled together and started the movie, the air smelling of fresh popcorn.


End file.
